


Glasses

by Tienwashere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Glasses, M/M, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/pseuds/Tienwashere
Summary: As Yuuri aged more, he found that his already crappy eyesight was growing worse. At thirty, taking off his glasses was asking for trouble. At thirty-five there was an embarrassing incident in which he mistook an old Russian man in a grocery store for Victor, and somehow footage was leaked on the internet. Now in his forties, well, let’s just say Yurio’s nickname of choice went from ‘Pork Cutlet Bowl’ to ‘blind bat.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some time so I wrote something super short. No beta. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> based off that scene from The Angels Take Manhattan

At first, Victor blamed the new glasses. It _had_ to be the glasses.They weren't _that_ old.

As Yuuri aged more, he found that his already crappy eyesight was growing worse. At thirty, taking off his glasses was asking for trouble. At thirty-five there was an embarrassing incident in which he mistook an old Russian man in a grocery store for Victor, and somehow footage was leaked on the internet. Now in his forties, well, let’s just say Yurio’s nickname of choice went from ‘Pork Cutlet Bowl’ to ‘blind bat.'

“The optometrist gave me new glasses. My eyesight’s even worse now, but she said it should stop declining. She thinks it was the stress of competitive skating then coaching caused it.” Yuuri commented as he set the old tortoiseshell frames down on the kitchen counter. He fumbled with the new case, unfolding the circular, wire-rimmed frames. Putting them on, he blinked until his vision focused in Victor.

The Russian champion squinted at him for a minute before declaring “I don’t like them.”

“What? Victor—!”

“They make your eyes look all...liney!” Victor exclaimed. “Take them off.”

Yuuri grumbled in annoyed Japanese but took them off like he said. Blurriness flooded his vision, and Victor turned into a fuzzy blob. “Better?” He asked testily.

“…Huh. No that’s worse.”

“Gee, thanks.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and put the glasses back on before coming to a realization. “Wait, do my eyes have lines around them?”

“What? No! Nononononono!” Victor tried to cover his tracks frantically. His husband raised a skeptical, but amused eyebrow.

“Liar.” Yuuri snorted and took out his phone, turning on the front-facing camera and squinting at himself. Soft lines had appeared under and around his eyes. Yuuri didn’t look in the mirror a lot, only to shave or to cut his hair. The lines had might as well have appeared overnight. “Oh my god I really do.”

“Yuuri—“

“Victor I’m becoming an old man. I look like I’m _actually_ forty. I look like the dads who come to pick up their kids from my dance classes.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Yuuuuuriiiii listen to me.” Victor chuckled, reaching over and shutting off his phone.

“…yeah?”

“Take a moment and remember you stopped competitively skating over a decade ago. I promise you when Yakov was my coach he barely set foot on the ice.”

“Ha, well let’s hope I don’t mix up the Plisetsky-Altin kids. Again.”

“They’d never forgive you. But…” Victor lifted his chin up. “You’re still as beautiful as ever. Lines or no lines.”

“Well, at least you’re trying to make up for it.” Yuuri laughed, leaning over the counter to kiss him. “I have to go coach. I’ll be back to make dinner for you and your receding hairline.”

“Hey!”

“I get lines, you get Yakov’s hairstyle.”

“Fine, I deserve that.” Victor kissed his cheek before he headed out. After Yuuri had left he found himself staring at the old pair of tortoiseshell glasses that'd been left on the counter. Though he missed Yuuri’s dorky blue glasses from their skating days, the newer frames had suited him.

Out of curiosity, he unfolded them and tried them on. All of a sudden the world was so much clearer.

“…Oh dear.” He muttered, whipping out his phone and dialing the first number. “Yuuri? I think I need to visit your optometrist.”

 

 


End file.
